


somebody to love

by monstrum



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ella Enchanted Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Developing Relationship, Love at First Sight, M/M, Magical Realism, Romance, Trust
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstrum/pseuds/monstrum
Summary: мингю всегда делает всё так, как велят ему другие люди, но всё, что велит ему минхао это слушать своё сердце.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 1





	somebody to love

_someday  
i'm gonna be free, lord_

_find me somebody to love  
_

Мать Мингю никогда не верила в родовые проклятия и всякие злые языки; возможно, если бы она да, половины несчастий в их семье не случилось. Как минимум, может, в таком бы случае она не умерла, и Мингю не стал бы сейчас складывать на земляном влажном холмике букет цветов и по-осеннему носом бы не шмыгал. 

С могильной плиты мать смотрит как-то осуждающе, а Мингю смотрит — испуганно, будто материн призрак стоит прямо перед ним:

— Мам, я...

И не находит никаких слов, ведь не будет же он жаловаться могильной плите на очередную женщину отца, которая пользуется тем, что Мингю исполняет. _Всё_ , что ему говорят, исполняет.

— Мам, я по тебе очень скучаю, — он проглатывает слова и слёзы, одним не суждено озвучиться, другим пролиться, и оба факта разрывают Мингю, будто гранату в желудок засунули.

Кладбищенский сторож убирает листву и длинным деревянным веником пихает Мингю в бок:

— Простите, молодой человек.

— Прощаю, — заколдованно кивает Мингю, вызывая смешок сторожа. 

— Мама твоя? — взглядом мигает на могилу, Мингю кивает снова. — Красивая была, ты на неё похож.

Мингю вяло мотает головой:

— Все говорят, я в отца.

— А на кого сам хочешь быть похож?

Мингю задумывается, его редко спрашивают о том, что _хочет_ , что _он_ себе представляет и думает. Наверное, ему бы хотелось быть собой, только собой, потому что любить родителей можно до боли в позвоночнике, но принимать их за образец от этого — глупо, нельзя быть похожим на человека, которому даришь любовь.

Когда Мингю поднимает голову, никакого сторожа уже рядом нет, а по спине пробегают конной армией нехорошие мурашки.

\

— Перемешай, говорю.

Минхао поднимает от книги голову, чтобы подсмотреть за тем, что делают его друзья, Вону и Джису, местные ведьмы, и находит их за настольной игрой по магическому миру. Это как если бы мультимиллиардеры собрались поиграть в _Монополию_ , и Минхао от этой мысли прыскает со смеху, привлекая к себе ненужное внимание.

— Су, ты над кем там ржёшь? — Вону картинно замахивается сжатым кулаком.

Джису почти по-отечески покачивает головой и напоминает про то, что сегодня у отца Минхао встреча с главным конкурентом фирмы; обе фирмы поставляют светлые заклинания, и Минхао считает это ужасной тактикой, почему бы просто не поставлять тёмные: на рынке можно взлететь до небес. Джису на такое обычно говорит, что именно поэтому фирму унаследует Джунхэй, а не Минхао.

И так-то слава несуществующему богу.

— Что нам с той встречи вообще?

— Минхао, — Вону откашливается в сторону, — ты его сын. Ты обязан там быть.

Минхао пожимает плечами; в этой жизни он обязан только быть собой. Остальное — придумано людьми, чьё мнение его не интересует.

На встречу, конечно, всё же придётся идти.

\

На встрече и знакомятся Минхао с Мингю. 

В душном зале много золотой пыли и мехового запаха, они сталкиваются на выходе в коридоре, и в шутку Минхао говорит:

— Отойди от меня.

А Мингю, будто ветром подхваченный, действительно отходит.

Минхао, пытаясь пошутить, поднимает одну бровь:

— Тебя что? Прокляли?

Мингю отворачивается от Минхао:

— Не твоё дело.

Минхао фыркает:

— Я мог бы такое проклятье снять.

— Не нужно, — Мингю краснеет и напоминает себе, что Минхао — по другую сторону баррикад. Об этом напоминает и подошедший с новой пассией отец. — Да, пап, иду!

И снова, Мингю точно ветер уносит, Минхао смотрит ему вслед, шепчет:

— Обернись.

И Мингю оборачивается, а Минхао, не по-взрослому и несерьёзно, показывает ему язык.

\

После встречи с Мингю Минхао не может ничего делать, у него не получается ни один расклад, руны рассыпаются в руках, и голова забита всякой чепухой. Он зачем-то задумывается о том, кому вообще нужно было кого-то проклинать, что такого сделал именно Мингю.

— Так ты не в курсе? — Джису хмурится.

— О чём?

— Не о чём, а о ком, — вздыхает Джису. — О Мингю. Он с самой смерти матери такой, есть слушок, что это одна из любовниц его отца сделала. Прокляла всю семью, сначала аварию подстроила, потом заколдовала Мингю на выполнение всякой... ну ты понимаешь.

Минхао хмурится:

— И если Мингю такой _податливый_ , почему отец его с собой таскает? Вдруг кто-то прикажет ему кого-то убить? 

Вону складывает в шкатулку свои карты таро, он лениво поднимает глаза:

— Ты слишком много о нём думаешь, Мёнхо-йа. У стен есть уши.

— А у магии всё остальное, — смеётся Джису.

Минхао на остаток вечера затихает и после возвращения к себе в комнату — долго не может уснуть; когда сон сваливается на него пуховым одеялом, снится почему-то столкновение с Мингю. 

Если бы Минхао ему тогда сказал что-то похуже?

Что бы сделал Мингю?

\

Любовница отца требует выбросить мусор, и Мингю жалеет, что она не называет мусором Мингю, он бы хотел выбросить сейчас себя.

У подъезда стоит Минхао:

— Хей. 

— Мхм...

— Извини за вчерашнее, — поднимает горделиво голову Минхао, — но я серьёзно говорил. Я мог бы поработать над твоим проклятием. 

Мингю пытается обойти Минхао, но тот цепко хватает его за плечи, и Мингю в его руках будто обмякает. Он смотрит своим щенячьим преданным взглядом и ждёт. Ждёт, пока Минхао предложит хоть что-то, но он _спрашивает_ :

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе помог?

Мингю кажется, что он сейчас заплачет.

Он глухо отвечает:

— Отпусти, пожалуйста.

— Почему ты отказываешься?

— Кто я без своих плясок под чужую дудку?

Минхао слабо улыбается:

— Вот мы бы и узнали, — он отпускает Мингю. — Решать тебе, но, когда ты захочешь, ты всегда можешь мне позвонить, знаешь?

Мингю фыркает:

— И откуда же у меня твой номер?

— Загляни в карман, — Минхао не _приказывает_ , он _предлагает_. — И потом в сердце своё загляни, — а это уже похоже на манифест.

\

Сталкиваются они всё время случайно, и в какой-то момент Мингю спрашивает — они идут вместе по тихой безлюдной улице с бумажными стаканчиками безумно сладкого кофе:

— Ты за мной следишь?

Минхао хмыкает:

— Я скорее... типа всегда чувствую, куда мне идти. 

— Ведьминский дар?

Минхао хочет ответить что-то другое, Мингю определяет это по закатанным глазам:

— Ну, что-то типа того, да.

— Зачем? — снова влезает в повисшую тишину Мингю, раздвигает её своими крепкими большими руками.

— Ты сказал, что не знаешь себя, поэтому я подумал, — Минхао неуверенно вздыхает, — подумал, может, я смогу тогда тебя узнать. Я часто шучу с отцом про то, что мы можем продавать чёрную магию вместо светлой, но, если честно, мне это кажется нечестным. Нечестным, что кто-то кого-то может заколдовать. Приказать делать что-то против воли? Не столько плохо подчиняться, сколько плохо даже думать о том, чтобы управлять кем-то.

Мингю качает головой; он к этому уже привык. Столько врачей и волшебников осматривали его и не могли понять природу этого то ли дара, то ли проклятия. И столько раз Мингю обретал надежду на обыкновенную жизнь, чтобы потом это всё оказывалось сладкой ложью — откуда ему знать, что и Минхао ею не кормит. 

Они должны разойтись на следующем повороте, но Минхао внезапно хватает Мингю за руку, тем самым заставляя посмотреть на себя:

— Что такое? — простодушно спрашивает Мингю.

— Я знаю, что ты боишься менять _эту_ часть своей жизни, но, Мингю, просто не навреди себе. 

— А если, — у Мингю в горле стоит ком сквозь него с трудом просачиваются слова, — я причиню вред кому-то другому, например, тебе?

Минхао грустно улыбается:

— На мне всё заживает, как на собаке. Если ты захочешь причинить мне вред, у тебя на это будет полное право.

И Мингю, и Минхао знают: _не захочет_.

Они расходятся.

И Мингю надеется, что завтра Минхао _случайно_ встретит его где-нибудь снова.

\

В конце месяца Джису и Вону снова заставляют Минхао одеться согласно дресс-коду и появиться на скучном светском рауте с отцом.

— Я магом хочу быть, а не мальчиком на побегушках у мага, — кривляется Джису. — Давай, выдай что-нибудь такое.

— Может, в этот раз ему хочется пойти на собрание, — фыркает Вону. — В конце концов, там же будет Мингю, — он приторно тянет последнюю гласную.

Минхао пихает в бок сначала скорчившегося Джису, потом ойкающего Вону.

Злиться он не может.

_В конце концов, там же будет Мингю._

\

Но Мингю этим вечером Минхао не видит нигде, кружит между всеми гостями, встречает старшего Кима с _уже другой_ пассией, нигде не может найти единственного человека, ради которого вообще пришёл.

— Нет нигде твоей заколдованной принцессы, — они с Вону сидят за столом, лопающиеся от клубничного мохито и тарталеток с икрой летучей рыбы.

— У меня нехорошее предчувствие.

— Хорошим предчувствие почти никогда не бывает, — философски тянет Вону, щекой упираясь в костлявую ладонь. — Разве ты типа... не можешь чувствовать, где он находится? Или как это у ведьм работает.

— Ты тоже ведьма, — подмечает Минхао.

— Потому я тебе и говорю. Если хочешь его найти, надо искать, а не сидеть и пить пятый бокал клубничного мохито. Ссанина ещё та.

— Согласен.

— Что ссанина ещё та?

— Что мне Мингю найти нужно.

— Какой ты скучный, Мёнхо-йа.

\

Мингю прячется в гардеробной, среди дорогих пальто и шуб, руки у него трясутся, на мокром месте по-щенячьи добрые и преданные глаза, из зала осторожно доносится оркестровая минорная версия песни Queen, и у Минхао кровью обливается сердце, когда на своё привычное:

— Хей,

он слышит непривычное:

— Уйди, прошу, уйди.

Минхао не понимает боли Мингю, зато понимает — свою. Он не привык молчать о том, что его беспокоит; в конце концов, о своих проблемах люди должны говорить, словами, через рот или звенящие уведомлениями мессенджеры.

Минхао делает шаг вперёд:

— Потанцуешь со мной? — и снова он _предлагает_ , и снова он _просит_ , и Мингю снова не может ему отказать.

Они сплетают пальцы, сталкиваются лбами, тяжело дышат друг другу на губы, и Минхао чувствует каждой клеточкой своего тела, как дрожит весь Мингю:

— Что с тобой случилось?

— Они приказали тебя убить.

— Кто?

— Люди отца.

— Так что же ты не убиваешь? 

Минхао поднимает на Мингю глаза, чуть сильнее цепляясь за его талию, внезапно ему становится страшно-страшно, и сердце стучит, как бешеное.

Страх этот не объясняется возможностью смерти.

Страх этот не объясняется вообще.

— Не знаю, — Мингю переходит на шёпот, — мне нельзя сделать то, что выше моих возможностей. Что может быть выше...

— Выше, чем что? — Минхао немного приподнимается, чтобы стать на уровень с Мингю.

— Ты можешь снять проклятие сейчас?

И Минхао целует Мингю; Мингю — целует в ответ.

— Я приказываю тебе с этой секунды и до конца жизни делать только то, что ты хочешь, — говорит Минхао, рассоединяя их губы. — Я приказываю тебе слушать своё сердце.

Мингю улыбается:

— Ну, раз ты _приказываешь_ , — Мингю уводит Минхао в танец, из кармана брюк у него выпадает кинжал, они наступают на него, пока целуются.

— Что ещё тебе говорит сердце? 

— Не знаю, — улыбается Мингю, — что ещё ты мне говоришь?


End file.
